The Tani Chronicles
by hotarugirl88
Summary: Yusake's old buddy Tani shows up. this is a group of adventures that lead to a terrible fight and then a war! Rating just in case. please REVIEW!


Hotaru: hey guys, yeah I know the summary sounds like a million others but for once this ISN'T going to be a romance story, I hope. I don't plan on it ending up like the others.  
  
TJ: I've heard that one before.  
  
Hotaru: *flatly* hello TJ. The basic drill then?  
  
TJ: alright guys we have a few rules about reviewing. It's new, but very simple.  
  
1: DO NOT FLAME US!!!! Any flamers will be shot at dawn, by me.  
  
2: since this IS the first Chapter we WILL be accepting Characters to put into the story. If you expect them to be the main character...well don't hold your breath.  
  
3: enjoy the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusake Urameshi, typical Jr. High School student right? DEAD WRONG my friends. Yusake Urameshi, back from the dead and made Spirit Detective on Earth. As was once quoted from the Grim Reaper's guide book: "impulsive and ill-mannered with a violent temper. He has no respect for authority and is a horrible student." But of course you probably already knew that. So on with the story of how our not-so-average hero saved the world, AGAIN, from sheer and utter doom.  
  
Yusake was walking home from another day of school. Not that he'd actually GONE to any classes mind you. His mind was wandering when a loud scream met his ears. A girl, it had to be. Being the ever valiant (*snorts*) hero that he was Yusake rounded the corner where the scream had come from. He saw three big guys pushing around a shorter girl.  
  
"Hey, why don't ya leave her alone and fight me instead." Yusake yelled, catching their attention. They stared at him for a minute then ran for it. The only way out was past Yusake but he was willing to let them go. But the girl behind him wasn't.  
  
"You guys need ta get a spine" she muttered. They got on their knees and bowed at her feet. Yusake stared. She growled and kicked the biggest one in the face, knocking him backward and making the other two cringe. "Pathetic, now why were you hassling her? Didn't I tell you to leave girls alone? Now get out of my sight!" The three huge guys ran off, the biggest one holding his bloody nose. Yusake looked at her for a moment, she looked oddly familiar. She leaned against the stone wall with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed. It finally clicked where he'd seen her before.  
  
"Tani?" He asked. She opened one blue-green eye and smirked.  
  
"That's my name, can I help you?" Yusake smirked  
  
"Well where have you been?" he asked.  
  
"oh ya know, around. America actually, the 'rents thought a boot camp would toughen me up; set me straight, that kinda shit." She answered with a sigh. They started walking and continued their catching up. Tani was Yusake's best friend since they were little, but when she was involved with a murder case her parents had her moved away. She was possibly the only kid Yusake knew who had it worse than him, not that his life was that bad now. He had friends, he had Keiko, he was pretty happy. He couldn't help but notice that she looked different. She was taller, around 6 feet, her hair was a light green, it had been black. Her eyes were somehow colder.  
  
"So how'd you get out?" he asked.  
  
"Drove the Drill Sergeants crazy, and blew up a small portion of it." She smiled. Yusake chuckled; yeah that was Tani for ya. "But look at you! All grown up and made spirit Detective." Yusake gaped at her.  
  
"How do you-" he was cut off and she showed him a badge.  
  
"I happen to be in the same boat as you. 'cept I didn't die." She said in a rather cocky, Americanized, voice.  
  
"Well then, guess I'll be seeing you around more." He replied.  
  
"One could only assume you'd be right. But no, sadly I've got a stupid mission. I just stopped by to piss of the kid who would be ruler" she said. An angry and surprisingly loud Koenma appeared in the sky.  
  
"Watch it Tani! You're just as disrespectful as Yusake!" he shouted.  
  
"Which of us should be insulted more, me or him" she asked pointing to Yusake.  
  
"I think its you, but ya know I kinda take that personally too." Yusake answered. The two old friends were starting up an old routine they'd run through a million times before.  
  
"But Yusake you must admit that he DID mention your name whereas mine was left conspicuously absent" she replied. Tani had the big parts because she knew the big words. 'Yusake has the vocabulary of a toddler sometimes, but it's always worth it to talk to him' she thought.  
  
"But he was talking to you" Yusake retorted. Koenma was getting thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" he yelled just as Tani was about to say something. "Listen up I have a job for you Yusake. You have to help Tani." Now Tani really was offended. The thought that she needed Yusake's help was ridiculous! Her old lone wolf streak was flaring up and Yusake could see it.  
  
"No way! I have other and better things ta do then help her. She can do it herself" Yusake said sounding like a jerk.  
  
"Not this time Yusake, this time it won't work. You're going with her and so are Hiei and Kurama." Now Tani was just plain pissed. 'He's making me work with a fucking Parade!' she thought as a glare reached her eyes.  
  
"I have two words Koenma" she said raising two fingers to make her point. "HELL NO!"  
  
*~*~* an hour later *~*~*  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Tani, and Yusake walked along the streets. Each pissed off for some reason except for Kurama. Hiei was mad cuz he had to work with some girl he didn't even know. Yusake was mad cuz he really did have better things to do. And of course Tani was mad cuz she was forced to work with other people.  
  
"This bites" she said for the twentieth time. Hiei growled.  
  
"If you say that one more time I swear-"  
  
"I just met you and all but I'm sure you do" she replied cutting him off. They'd been grinding each others nerves for the whole trip and Tani couldn't help but like the guy. He was so much like her, with the exception of looks and height (Hehehe), that it was scary.  
  
"Hiei, perhaps you could go scout ahead" Kurama suggested, wanting to break up the argument. Hiei obliged and jumped through the tall trees until he was out of sight. Tani stopped and put her hands on her hips huffily.  
  
"Now why'd ya go and do that? It was just getting fun" she asked. Kurama was shocked at her reaction but Yusake just walked on.  
  
"Remind me what we're doing here again" he said.  
  
"Some new demon gang is messing with the good people of Japan. And apparently they came from America, which is why I'm here." And with a drop of sadness added "and not at home with my poor computer. He'll kill me for disappearing on him."  
  
"Your Computer 'misses' you" Kurama asked with curiosity. She smiled.  
  
"Of course! He has an emotion chip I created in him that makes him feel. And though he tends to fly off the handle" she frowned at the metaphor she'd used. "He's pretty good. So tell me, fox boy, what exactly are you and shorty s'possed to be doin' here?"  
  
"Keeping you two safe I assume" he said.  
  
"Come on guys, lets get this over with" Yusake said testily. She and Kurama snickered quietly. Very uncharacteristic of both.  
  
"Yes oh master of the universe" Tani replied with a sweeping bow. Yusake growled his disproval. "I suppose you'd rather be with Keiko than out here." Yusake's face tinged a faint pink.  
  
"NO! I have tickets to a tournament tonight" he lied. But Tani had sensed his weakness. She knew Yusake well enough to know when he was lying. And he was lying. But instead of jumping on it, like normal times would direct, she passed on and pulled a small headset out of her pocket. She fitted it into her ear and sighed.  
  
"No, alright I know I didn't but-hey now, be nice" she whispered. The other two stared at her with Raised eyebrows. "Temper mental computer" she pointed to the headset.  
  
"Whatever" Yusake muttered as they entered a clearing. Hiei was standing, barely, in the middle of a rather nasty looking group of demons. Tani's body quivered in anticipation. 'Alright boys, time ta see this girl in action.' She hopped out of the dark trees and into the center of the circle.  
  
"Who wants ta try it" she hissed. They all stopped and blinked a few times. Was she nuts? She pulled out a beautiful sword out of its sheath at her side and smirked. The sword's hilt was golden with an ornate dragon's head meeting the blade. She held it at an odd angle.  
  
"I can handle this" Hiei snapped.  
  
"Or you could die in a terrible, gross, bloody manner still defending your bastardy ways. I think I'll help anyway" she replied running forward cutting down the first Demon she saw. The rest of them knew she was serious at that point. Kurama and Yusake joined the fray as well. And soon it was an all out brawl. But as Kurama and Hiei began to tire and falter, Yusake and Tani decided on one course of action. "HEY YOU BIG MORONS!!!" All the Demons remaining converged on her and Yusake blew them away with his spirit gun. Tani appeared at his side with a rather annoyed look on her face  
  
"What now?!" Yusake asked  
  
"You almost kinda hurt me" she chuckled and helped up Kurama and a rather peeved Hiei. But even the mighty, arrogant, Hiei had to admit they'd done well.  
  
"You lived, that's more than I had expected"  
  
"Oh gee, that was almost a compliment" she said "you'd better leave before you give me a full one."  
  
*~*~* the next day *~*~*  
  
Yusake had met up with Keiko and was heading towards the movie theater when he saw Tani leaning on the brick wall next to the ticket booth. He was about to ask her something when she tossed him a small box and disappeared.  
  
"Yusake, who was that?" Keiko asked.  
  
"That was Tani" he answered distractedly as he opened the box. In it was a crucifix necklace with a snake curling around it and a note. He read it silently. 'The cross is to protect and the snake is to attack. You've done both for me and I'll never forget it. Nice working with ya, see ya again. Tani.' Yusake smiled as he put the necklace on. Tani really was a cool person.  
  
"The girl from when we were little" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yeah, the same girl" he muttered as they entered the theater.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: alright I'm sure I lost some of you. NO this is not the whole damn story. This is the beginning of the series. That's why it's the Tani CHRONICLES!  
  
TJ: *nods* right then. That all?  
  
Hotaru: no, okay I'm sorry if anyone was OOC but I haven't seen the show in forever! Okay I think that's all of it.  
  
TJ: well then, REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
